Behind The Scene Namikazecest
by VDE
Summary: Ini adalah kumpulan Behind The Scene dari seluruh fic Namikazecest saya. Warning: AU, Shounen Ai, Gaje, OOC, Ngaco, Garing, Crackness!
1. Diamond In The Rough

**Summary: **Ini adalah kumpulan _Behind The Scene _dari seluruh _fic_ Namikazecest saya. Warning: Gaje, OOC, Ngaco, Garing

**A/N:** Yang pernah membaca fic-fic MinaNaru saya pasti akan paham dengan _scene-scene_ ini. XD

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Behind The Scene Namikazecest © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: MinaNaru and many more**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-Ai, Gaje, Ngaco, OOC, Bahasa tak baku, Garing**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**Take 01 - Based from fic "Diamond In The Rough" chapter 1.**

**Act 03 - Orochimaru Part**

"Hei, anak sialan! Cepat serahkan barang-barang hasil curianmu tadi padaku! Cepat!"

"Ba-Baik, Tuan."

Dalam untaian masa yang bersamaan, terlihatlah siluet realitas yang seakan bertolak belakang. Beberapa anak terlihat memaparkan ekspresi takut tatkala Orochimaru beserta Kabuto dan komplotan preman-preman yang lain tengah berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka. Selamat datang dalam kehidupan anak jalanan, dimana rona perlakuan keras seakan menjadi sebuah tekstur kehidupan bagi para insan manusia yang menjalaninya. Perlakuan lembut hampir mustahil. Keras, sulit, berat dan menyakitkan. Empat kata itu seakan menjadi simbolik akan rumitnya enigma kehidupan liar itu. Hukum rimba berlaku. Yang kuat akan selalu mendominasi komunitas lemah.

"Apa ini? Hanya segini saja hasil yang kalian dapatkan!" Geraman Orochimaru menggelegar terselimuti ancaman keras. Konohamaru dan beberapa anak jalanan yang lainnya semakin tenggelam dalam rasa takut.

"Ma-Maafkan kami, Tuan Orochimaru. Hanya inilah yang bisa kami hasilkan." Buliran air mata sudah tak mampu lagi terbendung. Paras lelaki mungil itu terlihat rapuh. Orochimaru semakin kesal dengan pemandangan yang sangat menjijikkan baginya itu.

"Aarrgghh! Sudah! Jangan cengeng! Akan kupatahkan leher kalian semua jika kalian tidak mau diam!"

Usaha pimpinan preman berambut hitam panjang itu tidaklah menuai sukses. Ancaman keji itu semakin membuat tangisan Konohamaru dan kawan-kawannya yang lain menjadi semakin nyaring. Sungguh berisik! Orochimaru kehabisan kesabaran.

"Sudah cukup! Akan kuhabisi kalian semua sekarang juga!"

...

...

...

"Pssshh! Hei, Naruto mana? Harusnya 'kan Naruto muncul!"

"Iya, juga. Kemana anak itu sekarang?" segenap kru tampak kebingungan. Orochimaru mulai kelelahan karena harus mengepalkan tangan dengan pose yang sangat tidak elit.

"Wooi! Cepetan donk! Keburu nih bogem mendarat di kepala anak-anak!"

"Sa-Sabar, Oro! Ini Naruto kemana sih?"

"NARUTOOO! KAU DIMANA?"

Dan secara tak terduga, hamparan pintu WC umum yang ada di pinggir jalan mendadak terbuka lebar. Keluarlah sesosok figur pemuda dengan tisu toilet yang masih terkait dengan celana boxer yang ia pakai.

"Hentikan, Orochimaru!"

Seruan itu membuat semuanya terkejut. Masa kegentingan itu terintervensi oleh adanya seorang interuptor. Konohamaru dan yang lainnya terbelalak. Penyelamat mereka telah datang.

"Ka-Kakak..."

...

Hening.

Orochimaru tak melanjutkan dialognya. Semua menganga dan turut terbelalak syok saat melihat penampakan seorang Naruto saat ini.

"Err... Ke-Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu, hah? Orochimaru-_san_, bukankah setelah ini adalah giliranmu mengucapkan dialognya?"

"Uhh... Naruto... celanamu..." Sakura hanya dapat menutup mata seraya menuding ke areal bawah Naruto. Dan pemuda berambut emas itu lekas bertampang horor saat tahu bahwa ia hanya menggunakan celana boxer bermotif ramen.

"HIEEEE! AKU LUPA TAK MEMAKAI CELANAKUUUU!"

"Ugh..." segenap kru dan para aktor dengan cepat memalingkan pandangan dari pemuda bermata _cobalt_ itu. Minato lekas masuk ke dalam lokasi dan berdiri membelakangi sang brondong.

"Naruto! Kau ini bagaimana, hah! Kenapa kau bisa lupa untuk memakai celana!" Pemuda tampan itu begitu marah. Naruto gemetar dalam rasa bersalah.

"Go-Gomen, Minato. A-Aku terburu-buru tadi-"

"Ini bukan soal terburu-buru atau apa! Kenapa kau begitu naif, Naru! Tidakkah kau melihat bahwa di sini banyak sekali pandangan-pandangan mesum, hah! Hei, kalian semua! Jangan tatap ke arah Naru! Terutama kau, Orochimaru! Pandanganmu itu begitu mesum!"

"WHOT? A-Apa-apaan kau ini, Minato? A-Aku tidak mesum!" Serpihan rona merah menjalar instan di paras Orochimaru. Segenap kru mulai _sweatdrop_ melihat itu.

"CUT! CUT! _Scene_ ini harus diulang! Semuanya berantakan!" Ino mengeluh frustasi. Semua hanya dapat menghela napas mereka dan menghiraukan Minato yang mulai membelitkan kain sarung di tubuh Naruto.

Benar-benar seorang seme yang _over_ protektif...

* * *

**Act 04 - Thief**

Bruukk!

"O-Ouch! Ma-Maaf..." benak Minato kembali masuk ke dalam realitas. Ada orang tak sengaja berbenturan dengannya. Minato lekas menatap orang itu. Dan kedua mata birunya mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung hitam.

Misterius sekali.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa. Ini juga kesalahanku karena..." belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pelaku yang menabrak tubuhnya itu sudah berlari menjauhinya. Dahinya mengernyit melihat itu.

"Ada apa dengannya? Orang yang aneh."

Minato pun mencoba menghiraukan hal itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dengan penuh rasa miris, ia gelengkan kepalanya. "Anak-anak jaman sekarang semakin aneh saja. Baru kali ini aku melihat ada anak yang menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung hitam, berjalan sambil menunduk dan menabrak orang seenaknya. Style kehidupan macam apa itu? Aku tak akan pernah paham dengan pola pikir mereka." Minato berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha memikirkan alur logikanya. Tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dan janggal dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya tadi.

"Sebentar. Orang misterius yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan kain hitam, tertunduk, menabrak orang seenaknya dan lalu panik, ketakutan, berlari..." mulut Minato menganga seketika. Ia pun mencapai kongklusi dalam analisanya. Tanpa ia sadari, tas kantor beserta berkas laporan yang ia bawa telah lenyap. Paras terdominasi horor, ia menjerit dengan begitu kerasnya.

"PENCURI!"

"CUT! Bagus! _Scene_ yang sempurna, Minato! Kerja bagus!" Tsunade, Ino dan segenap kru bertepuk tangan. Minato bernapas lega. Mereka pun lekas mempersiapkan _scene_ yang selanjutnya.

"Yang selanjutnya, _scene_ Naruto 'kan?" tanya Minato memastikan. Tsunade mengangguk mengiyakan dan tak lama kemudian, sesosok figur pemuda bertudung hitam tampak berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"_Gomen_, aku terlambat! Lagi-lagi aku sakit perut dan harus singgah di WC dulu. Hehehehe. Jadi di _scene_ ini, aku jadi pencuri ya?"

"Naruto? Ke-Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah kau tadi sudah melakukan _scene _bersamaku?" Minato tampak kaget. Segenap kru juga keheranan. Pemuda bermata _cobalt_ itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung.

"Melakukan _scene_? Daritadi aku di WC dan belum kemari."

"_Nani_? Ka-Kalau begitu yang mencuri tasku tadi SIAPA?" Minato bertampang horor. Dan Tsunade pun lekas menjerit dengan sangat histeris.

"YANG TADI ITU PENCURI SUNGGUHAN!"

"HIEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

**Take 02 - Based from fic "Diamond In The Rough" chapter 2.**

**Act 01 - Jiraiya**

"Minato."

Statis.

"Minato."

Tak ada respon.

"Minato?"

Semakin hening.

"Minato!"

...

"MINATO?"

...

"MINATOOOOO!"

...

"MINATOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...

"MINAAAAATTTTTTOOOOOOOOOO!"

...

"MINAAAAARRGGHH-UHUKK! UHUKK! UEEGGHH!" Semua mulai _sweatdrop_ saat Jiraiya terbatuk dengan kerasnya. Tenggorokannya lekas terhantam rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa. Ada apa ini? "Hoi! Ada apa dengan Minato? Ke-Kenapa ia tidak meresponku, hah! I-Ini 'kan dialognya!"

"Zzzzz... zzz..."

"Minato ternyata ketiduran, Jiraiya-_san_!"

GUBRAAAKKKZZZ!

* * *

**Act 04 - Masker Barbie Kakashi**

"Silahkan, _Senpai_. Silahkan tertawakan aku sepuasmu. Silahkan!"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Kakashi berdecak kesal. Kedua matanya menyorot tajam ke arah Minato yang kini sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di meja kerjanya. Buliran air mata sedikit mengalir dari kedua mata cobalt Minato. Ia sudah terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Khh… hahahah… Demi dewa apapun yang ada di muka bumi ini. Kenapa kau… ahahaha… Kami-_sama_! Kau berbakat menjadi seorang entertainer, Kakashi! Sungguh terlalu berbakat!" suara tawa kembali pecah. Aura suram kembali menghantam Kakashi. Seuntai kalimat _'I hate this world' _terus menggema di benaknya. Ia pun lekas meletakkan beberapa berkas ke meja kerja pria bermata cobalt itu tanpa mempedulikan suara tawa yang menghantam pendengarannya.

"_Senpai_, mengenai berkas dokumen yang baru-"

"Ahahahahahaha!"

"Uhh... Senpai-"

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sen-"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"..." Kakashi hanya terdiam saat tak hanya Minato saja yang tertawa. Tapi hampir semua orang baik kru maupun para aktor tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat masker pink barbie yang ia pakai itu. Ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

"HUEHAHEHAHEHAHEHAHEHAHEHAHEHA!"

"HOORGH! HOORRGHH! HOOORGHH! HOOORGH!" (?)

...

_Sweatdrop_.

"..._Scene_ ini kacau."

* * *

**Act 05 - Orochimaru VS Naruto**

"Hahaha... Sampai segitu saja batasanmu, eh?" suara tawa yang cukup keji itu seakan membuat Naruto muak. Sial! Sekujur tubuhnya mulai kaku. Ia tak dapat membela diri. Lima lawan satu. Sungguh tak adil memang. Naruto memang pintar bertarung. Akan tetapi, jika gerombolan preman itu menyerbunya sekaligus, ia tak akan berdaya.

Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, remaja berambut emas itu berusaha bangkit. Siku-siku tulangnya semakin terasa nyeri. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rintih. Darah terlihat mengalir dari mulutnya. Tangan kirinya juga terlalu lebam untuk digerakkan. Ia hanya bisa bergantung pada kepalan tangan kanan dan kedua kakinya. Sungguh brengsek! Gerombolan preman biadab yang menyusahkan!

"Takkan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh adik-adikku!"

Orochimaru seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Tanpa jeda, ia pun kembali menertawakan tekad Naruto.

"Aww... Lihatlah, betapa menyentuhnya perkataan itu. Aku sungguh terharu."

...

...

Orochimaru menautkan alisnya. Ia pun melirik ke arah anggota genknya. "Woi! Giliran kalian sekarang!"

"Hiks..."

"Uhuks..."

"Su-Sungguh mengharukan!"

"_Na-Nani_?" Orochimaru mulai bertampang aneh saat melihat Kabuto dan yang lainnya telah menitikkan air mata mereka dengan _lebay_nya. Anggota genknya pun lekas berlutut dan terus menggugurkan air mata palsu yang bercampur dengan air mata sungguhan itu.

"Hiks... Ba-Baru kali ini aku merasa terharu!"

"Huweeee! Narutooooo! Kau sungguh hebat! Berhati mulia karena mau melindungi anak-anak itu!"

"Kau benar-benar jahat, Oro-chan! Uhuks!"

"HUWAAAA! MAMAAAAA! MAAFKAN ANAKMU YANG DURHAKA INIIIEE!"

Segenap kru dan para aktor yang lain mulai _sweatdrop_ melihat scene dramatis dan super duper OOC yang dipersembahkan oleh Kabuto dkk itu. Tsunade hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala. Miris.

"Aku baru tahu jika Kabuto dan yang lainnya ternyata mengidap kelainan jiwa."

* * *

**Act 07 - Kelalaian Shino**

"Akhh! B-Brengsek..." Kiba merintih sakit. Kini, ia sudah berada dalam keadaan terluka parah. Akamaru, anjing kecil miliknya itu sudah terlihat tak berdaya dan tak mampu melindungi Tuannya lagi. Pemuda brunet itu lekas melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Shino. Rekannya itu saat ini juga sedang berada dalam keadaan terjepit.

"Sial! Apa yang terjadi dengan serangga-seranggamu itu, Shino! Mengapa kerumunan lebah dan kecoak itu malah berbalik menyengatmu, hah! Dasar kau payah!" Kiba termakan emosi. Aksi penyerangan mereka gagal total akibat kelalaian Shino.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH! TOLOOOOONG!"

"CUT! CUT! Woi! Shino salah dialog!" Ino mendadak protes. Dan semuanya mulai pucat saat melihat penampakan Shino yang masih dikerubungi oleh ratusan serangga.

"TOLOOOOOOOONG! SERANGGA-SERANGGA INI MASIH MENYENGATKUUUUU!"

"_WHAT THE HELL_!"

Gubraakss...

* * *

**Act 07 part 2 - Minato's Arrival**

"Matilah kau, Naruto..."

Kedua mata biru Naruto terpejam. Bisikan keji Orochimaru meresap ke dalam benaknya bagai belati. Sungguh, ia tak ingin mati. Ia masihlah ingin memperjuangkan hidup meski dunia sering berlaku kejam padanya. Maut sudah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Dan ia, tak ingin mati dalam keadaan hampa. Ia ingin membawa sebuah kebanggaan. Sebuah kebanggaan hidup yang kelak akan ia tunjukkan pada kedua orang tuanya di surga nanti.

Ia tak ingin mati dalam keadaan rendah.

Salahkah?

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu darinya..."

Suara itu...

Kedua mata biru Naruto terbuka perlahan. Resonansi takdirnya seakan terselipkan benang-benang perubahan. Cahaya harapan datang. Tuhan tak sekejam itu padanya.

"A-Apa?" Orochimaru tampak terperangah. Kedua sorot mata berwarna cobalt terlihat menatapnya dengan begitu tajam. Pemilik mata cobalt itu sudah berada tepat di dekatnya. Orochimaru lekas berparas horor. Ia tak mampu berkutik. Sebuah bisikan tersemat di telinganya.

"Aku bilang... Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu... darinya."

"CUT! Yes! _Scene _yang sempurna! Kerja bagus kalian berdua!" Ino mengacungkan jempol. Minato tampak mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tunggu sebentar, _Minna_."

"Eh? Kenapa Minato?" semua mulai bingung saat menatap gelagat aneh pemuda itu. Minato benar-benar tampak skeptis.

"Apa kalian tidak mengendus bau busuk di sini?"

"Heh? Ba-Bau busuk?" Naruto dan yang lainnya pada akhirnya ikut mengendus udara di areal sekeliling mereka. Yang dikatakan Minato benar. Ternyata ada bau busuk yang cukup menyengat di tempat mereka.

"Err... itu..." Orochimaru tampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Semua mulai menoleh ke arah pria ular itu.

"Kenapa, Or?"

"Bau busuk itu berasal dari... tanganku. Hehehehe... 'kan scene ini mengharuskan Minato untuk mengataiku sebagai tangan kotor. Jadi... aku mengotori tanganku sendiri dengan... air jamban."

GUBRAAAAAKKKKSSSS!

"DASAR, BAKOROOOO!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Hahaha... gaje parah. Nih fic cuman iseng sih. Saya belum benar-benar kembali di FNI. Saya masih harus fokus di fic One Piece saya. Dan tentunya... UMPTN. TT_TT

Yeah, _mind to __**Review**_?


	2. Fading Away

**Summary: **Ini adalah kumpulan _Behind The Scene _dari seluruh _fic_ Namikazecest saya. Warning: Gaje, OOC, Ngaco, Garing

**A/N:** Yang pernah membaca fic-fic MinaNaru saya pasti akan paham dengan _scene-scene_ ini. XD

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Behind The Scene Namikazecest © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: MinaNaru and many more**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-Ai, Gaje, Ngaco, OOC, Bahasa tak baku, Garing**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**

* * *

**

**Based from fic "Fading Away"**

**Take 01 - Act 05 - Itachi's Message**

Minato seakan tercekat mendengar itu. Naruto terus melangkah mundur dan mulai menjauh darinya. Minato mulai gentar melihat itu. Ia hentakkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk menjangkau replikanya itu.

"Na-Naruto, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi, Minato. Semoga kelak kita bisa bertemu lagi..."

Lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Tetes air mata kebahagiaan itu masih melumuri paras Naruto.

Minato pucat.

Tidak. Tak seharusnya ini terjadi.

"Na-Naruto, tunggu! Jangan pergi, Naruto! NARUTO!"

Terlambat. Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu sudah tak lagi nampak di hamparan indra penglihatannya. Minato seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mengapa Naruto bisa semudah itu meninggalkannya lagi? Mengapa ia bisa seenaknya mempermainkan perasaan Minato seperti ini? Seburuk itukah Minato? Seburuk itukah dirinya sampai-sampai Naruto tak menginginkannya?

Naruto meninggalkannya lagi...

Mengapa?

Minato seakan membeku dengan realitas pahit itu. Kedua _cobalt_nya tampak keruh. Rintik hujan mulai jatuh ke hamparan bumi. Ia biarkan tubuhnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti itu.

"Naruto..."

Ia hanya dapat berbisik singkat. Tertunduk pilu tak melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil.

Semua berakhir tanpa sebuah jawaban yang pasti.

Triit! Triit!

Tak membutuhkan jeda lama, sebuah getaran mulai terasa di saku celana Minato. Ponselnya bergetar. Pria tampan itu lekas mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menatap layar ponsel. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Alisnya bertaut saat melihat isi pesan itu.

_**From: Itachi**_

_Tolong jangan lupa untuk ngeborong kolor-kolor murah di pasar Sennen. Ada discount ampe 95%! Fugaku juga nitip beliin kolor motif kembang warna ungu!_

"WADEFAK?"

GEDUBRAAAAAKKKKZZZZ!

"_CUT! CUUUUTTTT_! WOII! SMS APAAN TUH? ITACHI SALAH SMS!" Lagi-lagi sebagai seorang sutradara, Tsunade mulai protes. Segenap kru, para aktor dan bahkan Minato yang sempat ambruk ke bawah, mulai kembali bangkit dengan raut aneh di paras mereka masing-masing.

"I-Ini sebenernya kenapa sih? Kenapa Itachi-_san_ smsnya begitu?" Naruto mulai menatap ke arah Minato yang kini juga masih memaparkan raut syok. Sang pelaku utama, Uchiha Itachi, lekas mengklarifikasi hal itu.

"Ah, _go-gomen_, _minna-san_. Sebenernya itu sms dari mama Mikoto. Aku tadi salah pencet jadinya tuh pesan langsung terkirim ke nomernya Minato. _Gomen_. Hehehehe..."

"Jiaaaaahhh..." semua hanya dapat memutar bola mata mendengar itu. Dengan berat hati, Tsunade kembali mengumandangkan komandonya.

"Baiklah! Terpaksa _scene_ ini harus diulang!"

* * *

**Take 02 - Act 05 - Itachi's Message**

_Scene sms_, diulang lagi~

Terlambat. Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu sudah tak lagi nampak di hamparan indra penglihatannya. Minato seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mengapa Naruto bisa semudah itu meninggalkannya lagi? Mengapa ia bisa seenaknya mempermainkan perasaan Minato seperti ini? Seburuk itukah Minato? Seburuk itukah dirinya sampai-sampai Naruto tak menginginkannya?

Naruto meninggalkannya lagi...

Mengapa?

Minato seakan membeku dengan realitas pahit itu. Kedua _cobalt_nya tampak keruh. Rintik hujan mulai jatuh ke hamparan bumi. Ia biarkan tubuhnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti itu.

"Naruto..."

Ia hanya dapat berbisik singkat. Tertunduk pilu tak melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil.

Semua berakhir tanpa sebuah jawaban yang pasti.

Triit! Triit!

Tak membutuhkan jeda lama, sebuah getaran mulai terasa di saku celana Minato. Ponselnya bergetar. Pria tampan itu lekas mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menatap layar ponsel. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Alisnya bertaut saat melihat isi pesan itu.

_**From: Itachi**_

_Chi, tolong ya, majalah ama kumpulan CD-CD porno punya papa, kamu sembunyiin di laci dalem lemari punya papa. Ntar papa beliin es cream deh~_

...

...

_Jawdrop_.

"_GOMEN_! ITU SMS DARI PAPA FUGAKUUU!"

GUBRAAAAAKKKKSSS!

"_CUUUUT! CUUUUT_! ULANG LAGI! ULAAAAAANG!" Tsunade kembali frustasi. Minato hanya dapat menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku gak nyangka kalo Fugaku ternyata begono..."

"Sama. Aku juga gak nyangka. Bokap loe, Sas... ckckckck..."

Sasuke hanya _sweatdrop_ dengan hal itu.

* * *

**Take 03 - Act 05 - Itachi's Message**

_Scene_ diulang. Lagi.

Minato seakan membeku dengan realitas pahit itu. Kedua _cobalt_nya tampak keruh. Rintik hujan mulai jatuh ke hamparan bumi. Ia biarkan tubuhnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti itu.

"Naruto..."

Ia hanya dapat berbisik singkat. Tertunduk pilu tak melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil.

Semua berakhir tanpa sebuah jawaban yang pasti.

Triit! Triit!

Tak membutuhkan jeda lama, sebuah getaran mulai terasa di saku celana Minato. Ponselnya bergetar. Pria tampan itu lekas mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menatap layar ponsel. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Alisnya bertaut saat melihat isi pesan itu.

_**From: Itachi**_

_Woi, coy~ Ntar jangan lupa buat ngikut dugem di klub malem AKATSUKI bareng mas Pein, bu Konan, jeng Dei(?) ama kakanda Sasori. Hari ini DJnya bung Hidan! Mantep oiyy~ Ntar kita pulang naek becak aja! Hemat biaya, Chi! Lagian motor gue masih di bengkel!_

GUBRAAAAAKKKKSSS...

"_GOMEN_! ITU SMS DARI KISAMEEE! HP GUE EMANG RESEK PARAH NIH! _DAMN_!"

"UDAH, CHI! DIKAU PAKE HPKU AJALAH! HPMU GAJE! SEMUANYA! KITA ULANG LAGI _SCENE-_NYAAA!"

Semua hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah dengan hal itu. Semoga ponsel milik Tsunade tidak se-gaje milik Itachi.

* * *

**Take 04 - Act 05 - Itachi's Message**

Minato seakan membeku dengan realitas pahit itu. Kedua _cobalt_nya tampak keruh. Rintik hujan mulai jatuh ke hamparan bumi. Ia biarkan tubuhnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti itu.

"Naruto..."

Ia hanya dapat berbisik singkat. Tertunduk pilu tak melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil.

Semua berakhir tanpa sebuah jawaban yang pasti.

Triit! Triit!

Tak membutuhkan jeda lama, sebuah getaran mulai terasa di saku celana Minato. Ponselnya bergetar. Pria tampan itu lekas mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menatap layar ponsel. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Alisnya bertaut saat melihat isi pesan itu.

_**From: Itachi**_

_Jeng, ntar jangan lupa laundry-nya bisa diambil sore ini juga. Trus itu pakaian dalemnya jeng yang motifnya totol-totol macan itu warnanya agak luntur, Jeng. Sorry. Oh ya, Jeng. Sama mau ngingetin juga kalo biaya laundry-nya jeng udah nunggak 3 bulan. Harap dibayar ya, Jeng. Thanks._

...

...

Hening.

Semua mulai menatap Tsunade. Wanita sutradara itu sudah tampak mematung dengan wajah merah.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu, hah! Itu sms dari _departemen laundry _langgananku!"

Hening.

Tsunade semakin memerah.

Itachi hanya dapat _sweatdrop_ dengan kesalahan yang ia lakukan.

"Sepertinya aku gak bakat make Hp..."

* * *

**Take 01 - Act 06 - Grave**

Minato lekas menuruti perintah di pesan Itachi. Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, ia langkahkan kakinya ke arah utara hingga sebuah dinding batu di perbatasan taman mulai menghantam penglihatannya. Sebuah gapura besar menghadangnya dan ia pun mulai masuk ke dalam. Dan alangkah syoknya ia setelah tahu areal apa yang ia tapaki itu.

Sebuah pemakaman...

Dan di hadapannya, sudah tampak Itachi dan Sasuke yang terduduk di dekat sebuah batu nisan. Minato semakin kalut. Untuk apa mereka menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke areal pemakaman seperti ini?

Dan nisan siapa itu?

Sasuke dan Itachi tampak mengenakan baju hitam. Uchiha muda terlihat meletakkan seikat bunga di dekat nisan itu. Dan Minato seakan berparas horor saat menatap ukiran nama yang ada di nisan itu.

.

.

.

**DUDA SEKSEH UCHIHA MADARA (?)**

GUBRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKSSSSSSSSS!

"ASTAJIM! CUT! CUUUUT!"

Semua orang ambruk ke bawah dengan posisi yang tidak elit. Madara tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam lokasi syuting dan mulai emosi.

"WOOIII! KENAPA NAMA GUE ADA DI NISAN ITU, HAH! GUE BELUM MATI, KAMPREEET!"  
Semua orang _sweatdrop_ mendengar itu. Tsunade hanya dapat menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sangat canggung.

"_GOMEN_, MAD(?)! INI YANG BIKIN NISAN KAYAKNYA LAGI KATARAK MATANYA!"

"Jiaaahhh..."

Dan semenjak itu, semua orang pun tahu bahwa dalam proses pembuatan fic Angst, suasana syuting pun tak selamanya harus... angst.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Jiahahahaha! Kembali ke dalam Gaje-ness~ Makasih buat semua yang udah mau ngereview atau bahkan masukin nih fic Gaje ke dalam Fave! Buset... hahahah! Padahal nih fic cuman iseng aja lho. XD Thanks Btw!

Balesan _review_:

**Sarah avengeance: **Thanks juga udah review, sis! Ehehehehe! :D

**Uzumaki Andin: **Senang bisa menghibur Anda juga~ Ahahahaha! XD

**via-SasuNaru: **Makasih buat ucapan welcomenya! Tenang, D-cest tetep prioritasku. Aku makin cinta ama tuh pair. Fuhuhuhuhu! xD

**Angelic Heaven: **Wakakakakaka! Syukur deh nih fic gaje bisa menghibur. Thanks reviewnya, Honey! =D

**Chi-anak'baik: **Makasih buat reviewnya! Syukur deh bisa menghibur! =)

**muthiamomogi: **Amien! Mohon doanya ya! xD Semoga aku bisa ngontribusiin beberapa fic MinaNaru lagi di FNI ini~

**Cui'Pz Cherry: **Wkwkwkwkwk... syukur deh klo lucu. Thanks banget buat reviewnya, Cui~ xD

Wokeh, sampai jumpa di _chap_ berikutnya. Tunggu aja, fic MinaNaru apalagi yang akan kutunjukin _Behind The Scene-_nya. _Keep stay tune and __**REVIEW**__ again if you don't mind_~ :3

Jaa~


	3. Bizzare Rumors

**Summary: **Ini adalah kumpulan _Behind The Scene _dari seluruh _fic_ Namikazecest saya. Warning: Gaje, OOC, Ngaco, Garing

**A/N:** Yang pernah membaca fic-fic MinaNaru saya pasti akan paham dengan _scene-scene_ ini. XD

Dan karena banyak yang ngerekues _Behind The Scene_-nya _Bizzare rumors_, maka di chapter ini saya kabulkan rekues kalian~ Untuk yang udah ngerekues fic lain harap bersabar ya! :)

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Behind The Scene Namikazecest © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: MinaNaru and many more**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-Ai, Gaje, Ngaco, OOC, Bahasa tak baku, Garing**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**Based from fic "Bizzare Rumors" chapter 1**

**Take 03 - Act 07 - Is that Yellow Flash?**

"Graah! Aku mengantuk!"

"Tahanlah sedikit lagi, _Dobe_! Kau akan melewatkan sesuatu yang menarik dari semua penyelidikan kita ini." Naruto tampak mengacak-acak rambut emasnya mendengar itu. Jam materi mulai berjalan dan di saat seperti ini biasanya ia sudah terlarut dalam dimensi mimpi. Kawan berambut ravennya itu berusaha untuk menghalangi Naruto agar tidak tidur. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Naruto frustasi.

"_Chikuso_! Tidak bisakah kau saja yang menjadi saksi matanya, _Teme_? Aku sudah tak kuat dan ingin segera tertidur!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan seringai sinis terpapar di parasnya. "Hah! Sebaiknya kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, _Dobe_. Rumor ini menyangkut tentangmu dan seharusnya kau sendiri yang melihat kebenarannya."

Sebenci-bencinya Naruto menafikkan hal itu, tapi yang dikatakan Sasuke memang ada benarnya. Sebaiknya ia yang melihat sendiri akan apa yang terjadi nanti. Dan yang membuat pemuda berambut emas itu muak adalah... sekumpulan respon sarkasme hiperbolik yang ditorehkan oleh para mahasiswi yang saat ini menatap sinis ke arahnya.

"Hah! Tumben kau tak tidur. Apa kau ingin bermain mata dengan _Yellow Flash_, eh Naruto?" Temari sedikit sinis. Naruto hanya memutar kedua cobaltnya.

"Bermain mata? Hahahaha! Lucu sekali... aku hanya ingin membuktikan rumor ini. Kenapa kau masih saja begitu sentimen dan skeptis padaku, hah?" Naruto mulai memijat dahinya perlahan. "Dan aku yakin, gosip kalian ini tidak benar. Yellow Flash tak akan melewati kelas kita hanya untuk melihatku."

Temari mulai memaparkan seringai sarkas. Ia gemakan tawa pelan dan kembali melontarkan tatapan skeptis. "Kita lihat saja, Naruto..."

Dan Naruto kembali memutar kedua _cobalt_nya. Keyakinan yang terbangun di dalam benaknya perlahan luntur saat suara tapak kaki seseorang mulai menggema di penjuru lorong.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Su-Suara tapak kaki...? _Dobe_, perhatikan ke arah depan. Akan ada orang yang akan berjalan melewati kelas kita!" Sasuke memberi peringatan. Dan Naruto beserta beberapa mahasiswi pun mulai siaga memperhatikan pintu kelas.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah kaki semakin dekat.

Sebulir keringat mengalir di kening Naruto. Ia hanya dapat menelan ludah. Kedua _onyx_ Sasuke juga memicing serius. Sedang Temari dan yang lain masih tampak sentimen.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ya, sedikit lagi.

Lantai memperlihatkan jatuhnya bayangan langkah kaki seseorang. Hampir setengah penghuni kelas menahan napasnya. Figur itu semakin terlihat.

TAP!

Dan betapa syoknya semua saksi mata saat mengetahui siapa figur yang melewati kelas mereka itu.

Figur itu adalah...

...

...

...

...

"Heh! Buat apa kalian lirik-lirik ke arahku, hah! Mau kurajam kalian semua dengan ular-ularku, hah! Kembali belajar, Anak-anak tengik!"

Jedaaar!

Dan semua penghuni kelas seakan ingin terjatuh ke bawah saat sesosok figur pria berambut hitam panjang sedang membawa ular kini tampak membentak-bentak mereka. Figur pria itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Orochimaru. Dosen yang menangani...

Jurusan kebidanan.

"CUT! BAGUS! _SCENE_ YANG SEMPURNAAA!" Tsunade mengancungkan jempol. Semua mulai lega karena scene yang satu itu berjalan lancar.

"Eh, Tunggu sebentar! Gue mau protes!" Orochimaru mendadak buka suara. Semua mulai menatap ke arah aktor pencinta ular yang satu itu.

"Kenapa, Or?"

"Kok gue disini dijadiin dosen... kebidanan sih? Gak elit banget deh kayaknya. Jangan mentang-mentang gue kelihatan feminim, kalian malah jadiin gue sebagai dosen dalam jurusan... bidan?" Orochimaru benar-benar tampak sewot _to the max_. Semua _sweatdrop_ dan Tsunade tampak menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku juga tak tahu, Or. Jangan salahin aku. Salahin _author_ yang mendadak bisa melihat sisi kebidanan di dalam dirimu."

"WTF?"

_Sweatdrop._

* * *

**Based from fic "Bizzare Rumors" chapter 2**

**Take 05 - Act 06 - Delusi Yellow Flash**

"Hoi, Minato! Jangan melamun saja di situ! Brondongmu sudah menunggumu di luar!"

Hahaha... entah kenapa, semua sugesti ini mulai terasa nyata di benak Minato. Ia mulai merasa bahwa tubuhnya mulai ditarik-tarik dari bangkunya. Dan ia pun mulai di dorong dari arah belakang untuk segera melangkah menuju ke pintu keluar.

Tapi semua ini... hanya khayalannya, bukan?

"Ah, sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak karena sudah membawa Minato-_senpai _keluar."

"Sama-sama. Tolong jaga dia ya, Naruto. Dia sepertinya sedang melamunkan dirimu lagi. Iya 'kan, Minato?"

"Huh?"

Dan kedua _cobalt_ Minato mulai terbelalak lebar saat ia mendapati bahwa dirinya sudah berdiri di luar kelas dengan beberapa kawan-kawannya di belakang dan di hadapannya kini...

Sudah terdapat seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang menatapnya dengan raut heran.

...

...

...

Oh, _Shit!_

Ternyata semua ini kenyataan!

"Sudahlah, Minato! Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat kau peluk brondongmu itu!"

"Hah?"

BRUAK!

"OUCH! HEI!"

GEDUBRAAAAKKK! BRESEEEEGGHHH!

"YA AMPUN! ASTAJIM! _CUT! CUUUUT_!" Semua tampak menghentikan proses pengambilan gambar. Segenap aktor yang berperan sebagai kawan mahasiswa Minato tampak mengerutkan dahi kebingungan.

"Lho kok di-_cut_? Apa ada yang salah dengan _akting_ kami, Tsunade _baa-chan_?" salah seorang aktor protes. Dan kerutan sewot mulai terbentuk instan di kening Tsunade.

"Akting kalian tak salah. Dialog kalian benar dan _pace-_nya rapi. Tapi... kalian seharusnya jangan mendorong Minato terlalu kuat. LIHATLAH! MINANARU LANGSUNG JATUH KE SEMAK-SEMAK!"

"HIEEEEEE!" Dan semua mulai menatap kearah Minato dan Naruto yang kini sudah terjatuh di sela semak yang berdekatan dengan selokan. Jika tidak segera ditarik, mereka berdua bisa jatuh bersama-sama.

Minato tampak meringis. "WOI! TOLONGIN KITA, DONK! A-ADUH... NA-NARUTO? KAU GAK APA-APA 'KAN?"

"HUEEEE! MINATOOOO! MATAKU KELILIPAN DAUUUN SEMAAAAK!"

"HIEEEEEE! KALIAN BERDUA BERTAHANLAAAAH!" dan semua kru bergegas menolong dua aktor utama tersebut.

Para aktor yang berperan sebagai kawan mahasiswa Minato hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat itu.

"Sepertinya tadi kami terlalu semangat untuk mendorong Minato..."

* * *

**Based from fic "Bizzare Rumors" chapter 3**

**Take 01 - Act 08 - Kissing scene in the darkness**

Gelap.

Mereka hanya berada di dekat lorong aula. Kegelapan masihlah menyelubungi eksistensi mereka. Tak bisa melihat dengan seksama...

Tapi tekanan perasaan semakin terasa.

"Mengapa kau membekapku dan membawaku kemari, Minato-_senpai_? A-Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Naruto tahu bahwa mahasiswa seniornya itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, menatapnya. Ia bahkan tahu bahwa seniornya itu berada dalam kebimbangan. Meski kegelapan membutakan penglihatannya, responden itu bisa merasakannya.

Merasakan perbedaan yang ada.

Minato bungkam untuk sesaat, sebelum pada akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan motifnya.

"Ada sesuatu... yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Yang selama ini selalu kusembunyikan darimu. Yang selama ini selalu kututupi dengan kebohongan, Naruto."

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Naruto semakin tak mengerti. Kebohongan? Kebohongan apa? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Naruto sungguh tak paham...

Ia butuh jawaban.

Minato menghela napasnya. Naruto bisa merasakannya. Ketegangan menghantamnya di saat Minato mulai melangkah untuk mendekatinya. Mundur. Naruto mundur. Ia pun gentar di saat punggungnya sudah terbentur dengan dinding lorong.

Sudah tak bisa kemana-mana.

"Mi-Minato-_senpai_..."

Naruto bisa merasakannya. Bahwa kedua _cobalt_ yang begitu tajam itu tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya. Di tengah kegelapan pekat itu, kilat _cobalt_ itu seakan menusuk pandangannya. Ini berbeda. Ia merasakannya. Tekanannya berbeda.

Minato berbeda dari biasanya.

"Setelah ini, kau pasti akan membenciku, Naruto. Tapi aku tak peduli..." pernyataan itu begitu tajam bagai sebilah pedang. Naruto seakan pucat di saat Minato mulai mencengkram parasnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia bisa merasakannya.

Jarak mereka terlalu... tipis.

Bisikan berat kembali bergemuruh getir.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto... karena sudah mencintaimu."

"Minato-sen-"

BYOOOOORRRRRR!

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

"MINATOOO!"

"_CUT! CUUUUUT! _YA OLOOOO! APA-APAAN INIIIEEE!" Semua mulai heboh. Seharusnya Minato dan Naruto telah melakukan _scene kiss-rough_. Ternyata ada sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi.

Minato.

Telah.

Disiram.

Dengan.

Air.

Bekas _Laundry_?

"Aaarrgghh! Siapa yang nyiram aku pake air begini, hah! Aku basah semua!" Minato Namikaze mulai sewot. Sedang Naruto hanya menganga karena efek syok. Ia pun berspekulasi.

Jangan-jangan yang menyiram kekasihnya adalah...

"Aku yang menyiramnya! Memangnya kenapa, hah?"

"_O-OTOU-SAN_!" Naruto kembali menganga saat melihat sosok ayahnya yang tengah membawa sebuah ember cucian di tangan kanannya. Ternyata dialah sang pelaku penyiraman sadis itu.

"O-Om? Kenapa aku disiram begini, hah?" Minato benar-benar tak terima. Tsunade dan segenap kru yang lain juga melayangkan tatapan tak percaya pada ayah Naruto tersebut.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Minato? Kenapa kau mengganggu proses syuuting ini, hah!"

"Itu karena kalian tak tahu, apa isi dari otak pemuda ini!" Minato _canon _memberi penegasan. _Cobalt_-nya melayangkan tatapan pembunuh pada sang calon menantu. Dan Minato Namikaze mulai bertampang aneh melihat itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau mengira bahwa aku ini berotak mesum ya, Om?"

"Ooh, ituu udah pasti! Kau pasti ingin cari kesempatan dengan Naru-_chan_ 'kan! Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil keuntungan dari putra kesayanganku, Dasar Mesum!" Dan Minato canon lekas menarik tangan Naruto. Ia berdiri membelakangi putranya itu. Sebulir keringat mengalir di samping kening Naruto.

"_O-Otou-san_? Se-Sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku dan Minato 'kan sudah bertunangan? Masa melakukan _kissing scene_ saja tidak-"

"Tetap tidak boleh, Naru! Kau harus dengarkan ayah! Tunanganmu ini pasti adalah tipe orang yang rakus. Baiklah, dia memang harus melakukan _kissing scene_ denganmu. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia meminta LEBIH? BAGAIMANA KALAU DIA MELAKUKAN HAL YANG TAK SENONOH DENGANMU, HAH! AYAH TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN HAL ITU TERJADIIII!" Minato canon mendramatisir. Segenap orang yang melihat itu kembali melakukan ritual _sweatdrop_ massal.

"APA-APAAN INI! MINATO! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN, HAAAH!" Suara menggelegar dari seorang Kushina Uzumaki telah sukses menghasilkan badai syok untuk melanda semua orang. Minato canon tampak pucat saat melihat istrinya.

"Ah, Kushina-_chan_? Aku hanya... menghalangi menantu kita yang tak tahu diri ini agar tidak menyakiti... Naru?"

"DASAR _BAKAAAA_! INI CUMAN _AKTING_, MINATOOO! KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU KEHILANGAN KESEMPATAN UNTUK BER-_FANGIRLING_!"

"WHOOOOOT? _FANGIRLING_?"

Bletaaaarr!

Semua kembali terserang badai syok saat mendengar pengakuan Kushina. Mereka mulai memasang tampang seakan-seakan telah melihat gulungan tsunami terbesar yang pernah ada. Sungguh tak ada yang pernah menyangka. Bahwa ibu satu anak itu adalah seorang...

"_Fujoshi_?"

Hening.

Semua hanya dapat menganga menatap Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu lekas membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Paras cantiknya merona merah efek malu.

"Ah... Itu... Sudahlah, lupakan ucapanku tadi! Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke bangku penonton, Minato!"

"Eh, tapi tadi kau-"

"TAK USAH PROTES! AYO, CEPAT KITA KEMBALI!"

DUAAAKK!

"AOWH! SAKIIIIT!" Minato canon hanya dapat merengek sakit karena benjolan besar yang terbentuk di atas kepalanya. Bogem istrinya yang satu itu sungguh sukses untuk membuatnya tak berkutik lebih jauh lagi. Lebih baik menuruti perintah sang istri daripada ia mendapatkan benjolan sesi dua.

"Naru-_chan_! Mina-_kun_! Berjuang ya untuk aktingnya! _Ganbatte_!" Kushina tampak memberi semangat sebelum pada akhirnya ia menggeret Minato ke bangku penonton. Naruto dan Minato Namikaze hanya dapat saling berpandangan dengan raut aneh.

"Ja-Jadi, di-diam-diam ternyata _Kaa-chan_..."

"Uhh... sepertinya begitu."

...

...

_BLUSH!_

"Ah, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan... syuuting." Sahut Tsunade. Dengan wajah yang juga merona merah.

Karena sutradara yang satu itu... juga merupakan seorang _Fujoshi._

* * *

**#Respon para pemeran fic saat menerima penname Facebook mereka masing-masing.**

Bagaimana ya, kira-kira persiapan para aktor, kru dan aktris sebelum syuuting _fic _ini? Kita intip yuuk~

**Persiapan sebelum syuting.**

Lokasi: Lapangan berumpun hijau (atau yang bisa dibilang sawah?) dengan pemandangan_ sapi, kambing, kebo _dkk. Dan cuacanya panas _to the max_. *_Azegh_*

"Aaarrgghh! Panas, woi! Kenapa ngumumin _penname_ buat _facebook_ aja musti ngumpul di sawah dulu, hah!"

Siang itu, sang aktor Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar tampak marah. Dengan penuh rasa kesal, pemuda berambut raven itu mengibas-ngibaskan daun pisang untuk mendinginkan diri. Segenap aktor dan aktris pemeran _fic_ yang lain juga tampak tepar kepanasan. Penampakan puluhan manusia yang terkapar dengan lidah menjulur dan tak berdaya itu sungguh bagaikan penampakan azab ilahi.

"Tsunade _baa-chan_! Cepetaaan dong! Udah gak tahan iniiieee!" kini giliran Naruto yang mengeluh. _Partner akting-_nya, Namikaze Minato (AU) yang juga merupakan kekasihnya itu sudah terlihat bertampang aneh karena baru saja melihat Sai. Lha, memangnya ada apa dengan Sai?

Ah, ternyata aktor yang satu itu sudah tampak berjingkrak-jingkrak girang di atas _kebo_ yang ia naiki dengan tampang sedikit mesum(?), wahai saudara-saudaraku sekalian!

Demi _Jashin_... Kenapa juga seorang Sai bertampang mesum saat menaiki _kebo_?

'Wah, ini pasti ajaran sesat Madara deh,' batin Minato, horor.

"OKEEEE! SEKARANG, AKAN AKU UMUMKAN _PENNAME_ UNTUK _FACEBOOK _KALIAN DI _FIC BIZZARE RUMORS_ NANTIEEE!" Tsunade selaku sutradara tampak memberi komando. Ia sudah berteriak dengan toa yang baru saja ia curi dari para demonstran BBM. Sungguh seorang sutradara yang _nggak_ modal. *plak*

"Gue punya firasat _nggak_ enak. Pasti _penname_ kita ancur lebur deh!" Sahut Kiba dengan tampang horor. Shikamaru hanya dapat melirik malas pada aktor pemilik Akamaru yang satu itu.

"Udahlah, terima aja. Namanya juga _fic_ humor. Siap-siap ajalah kita jadi nista."

"Yang penting bayarannya! Toh, kita nongol di _fic_ juga untuk pamer _penname_! Unjuk gigi, siapa _penname_ yang paling ancur nantinya." Sungguh sebuah sindiran menohok yang terucap dari mulut Kankuro. Semua hanya bisa pasrah mendengar itu.

"Untung gue gak nongol di _fic_ nista itu,' batin Neji, lega.

"Oke! Kalian terima kertas-kertas itu. Di kertas itu sudah tertera _penname_ kalian masing-masing! Setelah itu tak ada yang boleh protes! Sekali bacot, kalian bakalan kubogem ampe nyonyor! NGERTI?" ancaman yang bukan main-main dari Tsunade. Semua hanya bisa menelan ludah, efek takut.

Dengan rasa was-was, Naruto terlihat membuka kertasnya. "Naruto Maniak Ramen? Sesi dua menjadi Naruto Namikaze? Ah, keren! Kereen banget nih _penname_ FB-ku!"

"_Namikaze Yellow Flash_? Ah, _penname-_ku juga keren, Naru!" Minato AU juga tampak girang. Ia pun segera memeluk tubuh mungil sang uke tercinta. Sungguh sebuah panorama sepasang kekasih yang cukup manis.

Sampai pada akhirnya...

"EHEM! Hoi, menantu mesum! Tangannya dijaga _dong_! Jangan cari-cari kesempatan dengan anakku!"

"_Whot_?"

Pernyataan berlumur amarah itu ternyata keluar dari mulut Minato _canon_, wahai saudara-saudaraku sekalian! Minato yang satu itu asli bapaknya Naruto!

"Siapa juga yang nyari kesempatan? Naru 'kan pacar saya, Om!" Sewot dengan sindiran yang ia terima, Minato AU pun protes.

"Walaupun kalian pacaran dan udah tunangan, jangan sekali-kali kalian mesra-mesraan di depan mataku! Naru-_chaaan_! Hati-hati dengannya! Dia punya motif terselubung tuh! Entar kalau kamu hamil di luar nikah gimana, hah!" Naruto hanya dapat ber-_sweatdropped_ ria mendengar peringatan ayah kandungnya. Tak hanya Naruto, bahkan semua pemeran fic dan kru _juga sweatdrop_ melihat gelagat _son-complex _Minato canon.

"_Otou-san_, aku 'kan gak bisa hamil..."

"Tapi 'kan-"

"Udahlah, Minato! Kau nggak perlu berlebihan begitu!"

DUAAAKK!

"Aowh! Kushina-_chan_! Sa-Sakit! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku, hah?" Minato _canon_ lekas mengusap benjolan yang terbentuk instan di atas kepalanya berkat bogem spesial dari Kushina. Sang istri hanya dapat beraut serius.

"Itu karena kau selalu saja seperti ini, Minato! Ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke bangku penonton dan melihat _akting_ dari anak kita! Naru-_chaaan_! _Ganbatte-ne_! Mina-_kun_ juga! _Ganbatte!" _Kushina lekas mengacungkan ibu jari dan lalu menjewer telinga suaminya untuk kembali ke bangku penonton. Dan sebelum sang bapak pergi, ia pun menggemakan sebuah amanah.

"Sekali aku melihat kau meraba-raba putraku, lihat saja nanti, Namikazeeeee!"

Hening.

Sang calon menantu kembali _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Tsk. Ayahmu sungguh berlebihan, Naru. Kenapa ia selalu curiga padaku, eh?"

Naruto hanya menaikkan pundaknya. Sama-sama tak mengerti. "Ah, _gomen_, Minato. Itulah ayahku. Heeheehee."

"Sasuke Uchiha Lebih Keren Dari Aniki? _Penname_ apaan ini? Kok kesannya gue kayak sentimen abis gitu sih ama aniki?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Itachi juga turut beraut serius.

"Aku juga, otouto. _Penname_-ku malah Itachi Uchiha Idola Sasuke. Terus sesi dua malah Itachi Uchiha sayang Sasuke."

"Gue malah Obito Uchiha Orang Imut?" Obito histeris. Dan Fugaku terlihat lebih suram dari ketiga Uchiha itu.

"_Penname_-ku... Fugaku Uchiha Paling _Cool_ Sejagad. Rekomendasi sebelumnya malah... Fugaku Uchiha _The Hottest Sex God_..."

...

_Sweatdrop._

"Ah, udahlah! Kalian semua tukang ngeluh! Udahlah! Syukuri aja _penname_ kalian itu! Aku malah lebih parah, kampret! Masa aku yang seorang Madara terhormat ini malah diberi _penname_ MADARA UCHIHA PERJAKA TER-HOT DAN SEKSEH? SESI DUA MALAH JADI MADARA UCHIHA MESKI DUDA TETEP SEKSEH! DAN SESI TIGANYA MADARA UCHIHA DUDA SEKSEH RINDU DIBELAI? WADEFAKLAH!" Hujaman air liur menyembur dari mulut sang aktor senior Madara. Ini benar-benar tak bisa dibiarkan. Imejnya terancam hancur. Semua mulai begidik melihat amarahnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"AKU GAK TERIMA SEMUA _PENNAME_ INI! AKU PROTESS!"

"WOI, MAD! APA-APAAN KAU? KAU MAU PROTES APAAN, HAH!" Tsunade buka suara. Madara lekas menghampiri sutradara itu dan meletakkan gulungan kertas bertuliskan _penname_-nya di atas meja Tsunade.

"AKU MAU PROTES! IMEJKU BISA ANCUR KALAU GINI CARANYA!"

"Kau mau protes apa lagi, hah? Itu _penname_ udah lulus sensor! Ngerti, _nggak_?"

"Lulus sensor? Maksudmu apa, hah? Emang _penname_-ku sebelum ini apa?" semua orang mulai mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada perdebatan sengit itu. Dan Tsunade pun lekas membeberkan _penname _Madara yang tidak lulus sensor.

"Nih, lihat _penname_-mu yang sebelumnya! _Penname-penname_ ini lebih parah dari _penname_-mu yang sekarang!"

"_OMG! EVERYONE! LOOK!_" Sakura memberi komando. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu lekas menunjuk ke arah papan yang kini sedang ditulis oleh Tsunade. Madara pun pucat seketika dengan runtutan _penname_-nya yang tak tersensor.

Berikut adalah sepuluh daftar _penname_ nista yang hampir saja Madara terima:

1. Madara Uchiha Gigolo Sekseh

2. Madara Uchiha Germo Para Banci Profesional

3. Madara Uchiha Tukang Sayur Di Kaki Lima

4. Madara Uchiha Pengobral Kolor Bermanik Laser

5. Madara Uchiha Psikopat Sekseh Doyan Makan Bayi

6. Madara Uchiha Tukang Ngutang di Laundry

7. Madara Uchiha Cinta Nenek Chiyo

8. Madara Uchiha UKE Sejati

9. Madara Uchiha Ngidam Gado-Gado

10. Madara Uchiha Hamil 3 Bulan

...

...

Hening.

Semua menatap Madara dengan raut aneh. Aktor senior yang satu itu hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mengangguk ke arah Tsunade. "Ya udah. A-Aku terima _penname_ yang lulus sensor tadi."

"Bagus! Nah, gitu _donk_! Syukurilah _penname_ yang sudah kalian dapatkan!" Tsunade menasehati. Semua pemeran fic yang hendak protes dengan _penname _mereka lekas mengurungkan niat karena takut jika Tsunade membeberkan _penname_ mereka yang tak tersensor. Mereka tak ingin malu seperti Madara.

"Oh ya, maaf. Kok aku dapet _penname_ Sai jarang dibelai ya?" Sai yang tadinya sedang menaiki seekor kebo dengan girang, kini mendadak berdiri di samping Tsunade. Semua mulai _sweatdrop_ melihat aktor muda yang satu itu.

"Kau pengen tahu _penname_-mu yang tak tersensor, hah?" ancam Tsunade dengan horornya. Sai hanya mengangguk dengan raut datar.

"Boleh."

"Wew... loe nekat banget, Sai. Kalau _penname _loe pada ancur semua, loe nggak malu apa?" semua tampak mengomentari keberanian Sai. Tsunade hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Tenang saja. _Penname_ Sai yang tak tersensor cuma satu aja. Nggak sepuluh _penname _kayak Madara."

"Cuman satu? Yaaa... kenapa enggak seratus _penname_ aja? Kan lumayan. Hiburan gitu." Shikamaru protes. Tsunade _sweatdrop_.

"Ah, udahlah. Langsung kubeberin aja ya? Satu _Penname_ Sai yang tak tersensor itu adalah..."

_Jreeeng!_

Segenap kru mulai berdebar-debar. Para aktor dan aktris tampak memfokuskan mata mereka untuk menatap papan. Tsunade menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menuliskan _penname_ Sai dengan gerakan _slow motion_.

Dan ternyata...

_Penname _itu adalah...

.

.

"_SAI THE SWEETY GEISHA_?"

GEDUBRAAAAAAKKKSSSS!

'Wew... _Penname_ gue yang gak disensor keren banget.' Batin Sai dalam hati. Tak menyadari bahwa semua orang yang telah melihat _penname_-nya sudah ambruk ke tanah dalam pose yang tidak elit. Karena syok massal.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Hahahaha... gomen ya jika garing. Saya ngetiknya males-malesan. :P #Gubraaaks

Oh ya, segala kenistaan di fic ini hanya untuk kepentingan HIBURAN semata. Tak ada niatan untuk membashing dan sebagainya.

**Balasan Review:**

**Arisu KuroNeko**: Requestmu udah kukabulin tuh. Thanks ya reviewnya ^^

**ShaRa Namikaze: **Ahahaha... gomen ya. Harusnya saya kasih warning dapat menyebabkan perut terkocok-kocok saat membaca fic ini. XD Distorted Pain mungkin di next chapter. Yang buat Kim D. Meiko. Dan untuk Distorted Pain yang asli mungkin bakal kulanjutin bulan Juni atau Juli. Arigato reviewnya~

**Kim D. Meiko: **Wahahaha... pada gak nyangka ya klo Fuga ternyata maniak bokep :P #DiBogemFuga kalo smsnya gak kubales berarti aku gak punya pulsa! Orz Thanks reviewnya!

**Felix D. Bender: **Mutenya di chapter 5 mungkin. Sabar ya bos~ Arigato reviewnya! :3

**OraRi HinaRa: **Bizzare rumorsnya udah tuh. Arigato reviewnya! :)

**Pearl Victory: **Wkwkwkwkwk... lumayan, Hon. Nih fic jadi hiburan pelampiasan stress! xD Rekuesmu mungkin di chapter 6, Hon. Sabar ya! Arigato! :D

**MughiwaraVia: **Bizzare rumorsnya udah tuh~ Hehehehe...

**Naru Nay-nie: **Uchiha Madara emang gudangnya bikin orang ngakak ya? xD #DiBakarOmMada Thanks Reviewnya!

**Erochimaru: **Ini Erochimaru yang pernah ngereview fic Undercover Rockstar bukan ya? O.o Ahahaha... Iya. Begitulah behind the scenenya. Serba gaje dan merepotkan~ Arigato reviewnya~ :)

**Uzumaki Andin: **Wkwkwkwkwkw... Hpnya Itachi rada bermasalah. Atau dianya yang juga ikut-ikut bermasalah? xD #DiBantaiItachi Arigato reviewnya~

**Jeevas Misa LawlietRiver Keehl: **Arigato buat pujian dan reviewnya! :)

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje: **Hahaha... Bapak ama anak emang nurun tuh mesumnya! xD #DiBogem FugaSasu Arigato reviewnya~

**Cui'Pz Cherry: **Wkwkwkwkwk... Ayo jadi artis! Kesalahan di behind the scenenya emang pada parah semua. thanks ya reviewnya, Cui! :D

_See you all again in the next chapter. Don't forget to __**REVIEW**__! JAA~_


End file.
